The 38th Hunger Games
Tributes Gallery LavrikBarbarella.jpg|The Capitol: Lavrik Barbarella TziporahFlorice.jpg|The Capitol: Tziporah Florice DorianOphiuchus.jpg|District Zero: Dorian Ophiuchus AvniAlouetta.jpg|District Zero: Avni Alouetta TulliusHeladio.jpg|District One: Tullius Heladio CalliopeElodie.jpg|District One: Calliope Elodie MarceauAndromache.jpg|District Two: Marceau Andromache NadiaClotille.jpg|District Two: Nadia Clotille StellanFeiwel.jpg|District Three: Stellan Feiwel SybilEirian.jpg|District Three: Sybil Eirian MakaiWindsor.jpg|District Four: Makai Windsor CoraleeLancaster.jpg|District Four: Coralee Lancaster CasimirRavine.jpg|District Five: Casimir Ravine TeaganVillette.jpg|District Five: Teagan Villette PascalÉtienne.jpg|District Six: Pascal Étienne LaveniaWaylon.jpg|District Six: Lavenia Waylon WrenAloisia.jpg|District Seven: Wren Aloisia NyssaIsidore.jpg|District Seven: Nyssa Isidore LysanderOttilia.jpg|District Eight: Lysander Ottilia AnahitaPavel.jpg|District Eight: Anahita Pavel BarricVereno.jpg|District Nine: Barric Vereno LetitiaCharmayne.jpg|District Nine: Letitia Charmayne DuryeaStetson.jpg|District Ten: Duryea Stetson ViannaParthenie.jpg|District Ten: Vianna Parthenie AzraelDonohue.jpg|District Eleven: Azrael Donohue ZaharaBryonia.jpg|District Eleven: Zahara Bryonia FaronSigoruney.jpg|District Twelve: Faron Sigourney EbonyLenorre.jpg|District Twelve: Ebony Lenorre DedalusXantho.jpg|District Thirteen: Dedalus Xantho CatrionaXantho.jpg|District Thirteen: Catriona Xantho GarrickDesdemona.jpg|District Fourteen: Garrick Desdemona BeniciaMontserrat.jpg|District Fourteen: Benicia Montserrat Alliances The Careers: Lavrik (Cap), Tullius (D1), Calliope (D1), Marceau (D2), Makai (D4), Coralee (D4), Garrick (D14), Benicia (D14) Female Alliance: Nadia (D2), Teagan (D5), Anahita (D8), Vianna (D10), Ebony (D12) The Captiol and District Six: Tziporah (Cap), Lavenia (D6) District Zero and Three: Avni (D0), Stellan (D3), Sybil (D3) District Seven: Wren (D7), Nyssa (D7) District Nine and Eleven: Barric (D9), Letitia (D9), Azreal (D11), Zahara (D11) District Thirteen: Dedalus (D13), Catriona (D13) Loners: Dorian (D0), Casimir (D5), Pascal (D6), Lysander (D8), Duryea (D10), Faron (D12) Placing 1st 2nd 3rd 4th 5th 6th 7th 8th 9th 10th 11th 12th 13th 14th 15th 16th 17th 18th 19th 20th 21st 22nd 23rd 24th 25th 26th 27th 28th 29th 30th 31st 32nd Arena Uniform The tribute's uniforms are all the same, with the only variation being the color of their jacket and the type of undershirt they're given. All the girls wear v-neck shirts while all the boys wear crew neck shirts. The color of these polyester shirts are a lighter shade of the jacket color. The lightweight, tight-fitting, waterproof jacket has a standard collar and hood, two pockets at the waist, and is zipped in the front. While it is also wind resistant, it doesn't entirely protect the tribute from cold weather. They all wear slim-fit, dark, thermal fleece pants specifically designed to be water and wind resistant. These pants are tucked into the tributes' combat boots. The black, waterproof boots have both lace-up and zip closure, go to the middle of the tribute's calf, and have grippy soles. The color of each of the tribute's jackets are the following: The Capitol: Cardinal Red (Cardinal Red) District Zero: Light Gray (Light Gray) District One: Orchid Pink (Orchid Pink) District Two: Orange Red (Orange Red) District Three: Daffodil Yellow (Daffodil Yellow) District Four: Light Sea Green (Light Sea Green) District Five: Pale Turquoise (Pale Turquoise) District Six: Pale Green (Pale Green) District Seven: Oak Brown (Oak Brown) District Eight: Blue Violet (Blue Violet) District Nine: Pumpkin Orange (Pumpkin Orange) District Ten: Blood Red (Blood Red) District Eleven: Lime Green (Lime Green) District Twelve: Slate Gray (Slate Gray) District Thirteen: Navy Blue (Navy Blue) District Fourteen: Pastel Pink (Pastel Pink) Trivia *The average age of the male tributes is 15.875 years old, and the average of the females tributes is 15.9375 years old. The combined average age of the tributes is 15.90625 years old. Category:Hunger Games